


It's a good thing

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Functionally immortal [7]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one isn't really angsty!!! and I will write the thing in brackets into an actual fic later.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't really angsty!!! and I will write the thing in brackets into an actual fic later.

Sometimes Roy hates that this is his life, that he doesn’t know why he keeps living (the professor had tried and failed and given up trying to find an answer), but sometimes it’s the best. If he can keep going after being injured in a way that would stop someone else for good, he can keep going on and saving people. He can keep an eye on his sprawling family tree, making sure his children- his children’s children, and their children- stay safe and can keep providing for them. He likes people watching; noticing who in a crowd of people has his genetics. He stops in crowds (annoying the people who have to walk around him) and just looks, he does this even in the middle of hunting down some creature and doesn’t move again until Lorrimer tells him to stop standing around and get on with saving the world.


End file.
